Cei trei muschetari/1
ro PARTEA I Capitolul I CELE TREI DARURI ALE DOMNULUI D'ARTAGNAN-TATĂL În cea dintîi luni a lui aprilie 1626, tîrgul Meung, unde s-a născut autorul Romanului Trandafirului1 , părea a fi în toiul unei fierberi atît de cumplite, ca şi cînd hughenoţii ar fi izbutit să-l schimbe într-o a doua La Rochelle2 . en 11 THE THE THREE PRESENTS OF D’ARTAGNAN GNAN THE ELDER ON THE FIRST MONDAY of the month of April, 1625, the market town of Meung, in which the author of Romance of the Rose was born, appeared to be in as perfect a state of revolution as if the Huguenots had just made a second La Rochelle of it fr CHAPITRE PREMIER LES TROIS PRÉSENTS DE M. D'ARTAGNAN PÈRE Le premier lundi du mois d'avril 1625, le bourg de Meung, où naquit l'auteur du Roman de la Rose, semblait être dans une révolution aussi entière que si les huguenots en fussent venus faire une seconde Rochelle. de Die drei Geschenke des Herrn d'Artagnan Am ersten Aprilmontag des Jahres 1625 schien es im Marktflecken Meung so drunter und drüber zu gehen, als ob über Nacht die Hugenotten gekommen wären, um ein Bollwerk wie La Rochelle daraus zu machen. it Capitolo 1 I TRE REGALI DEL SIGNOR D'ARTAGNAN PADRE Il primo lunedì del mese d'aprile del 1625, il borgo di Meung, dove nacque l'autore del 'Romanzo della Rosa', sembrava essere in completa rivoluzione, proprio come se gli Ugonotti fossero giunti per farne una seconda Rochelle. es Capítulo 1 Los tres presentes del señor D'Artagnan padre El primer lunes del mes de abril de 1625, el burgo de Meung, donde nació el autor del Roman de la Rose, parecía estar en una revolución tan completa como si los hugonotes hubieran venido a hacer de ella una segunda Rochelle. pt OS TRÊS PRESENTES DO SR. D’ARTAGNAN PAI Na primeira segunda-feira do mês de Abril de 1625 o burgo de Meung, onde nasceu o autor do Romance da Rosa, parecia encontrar-se em estado de revolução tão completa como se os huguenotes nela tivessem vindo fazer uma segunda Rochelle. ------------------------ ro Văzînd cum fug femeile spre uliţa mare şi auzind ţipete de copii în pragul uşilor, o seamă de tîrgoveţi îşi puneau repede platoşa şi, apucînd o flintă sau un baltag, ca să se simtă mai tari, se îndreptau spre hanul "La Morarul voios", în faţa căruia o gloată gălăgioasă şi nespus de curioasă se îmbulzea, crescînd cu fiece clipă. en Many citizens, seeing the women flying toward the High Street, leaving their children crying at the open doors, hastened to don the cuirass, and supporting their somewhat uncertain courage with a musket or a partisan, directed their steps toward the hostelry of the Jolly Miller, before which was gathered, increasing every minute, a compact group, vociferous and full of curiosity fr Plusieurs bourgeois, voyant s'enfuir les femmes du côté de la Grande-Rue, entendant les enfants crier sur le seuil des portes, se hâtaient d'endosser la cuirasse et, appuyant leur contenance quelque peu incertaine d'un mousquet ou d'une pertuisane, se dirigeaient vers l'hôtellerie du Franc Meunier, devant laquelle s'empressait, en grossissant de minute en minute, un groupe compact, bruyant et plein de curiosité. de Zahlreiche Spießbürger hatten, als sie Weiber auf der Flucht durch die Hauptstraße sahen und Kinder auf den Schwellen schreien hörten, nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als sich den Küraß umzuschnallen und sich durch eine Muskete oder Partisane ein gewichtigeres Aussehen zu geben und zum Gasthof Zum Freimüller zu rennen, vor dem sich ein dichter Haufe sammelte, der wild lärmte und sich mit jeder Minute verstärkte. it Molti abitanti, vedendo le donne fuggire dalla parte della Gran Via e sentendo i bimbi strillare sulle porte, si affrettavano a indossare la corazza e, rafforzando il loro coraggio, alquanto dubbio, con un archibugio o una partigiana, si dirigevano verso l'osteria del Franc-Meunier, davanti alla quale si pigiava, ingrossando di minuto in minuto, un gruppo di popolo compatto, rumoroso e curioso. es Muchos burgueses, al ver huir a las mujeres por la calle Mayor, al oír gritar a los niños en el umbral de las puertas, se apresuraban a endosarse la coraza y, respaldando su aplomo algo incierto con un mosquete o una partesana, se dirigían hacia la hostería del Franc Meunier, ante la cual bullía, creciendo de minuto en minuto, un grupo compacto, ruidoso y lleno de curiosidad. pt Vários burgueses, ao verem correr as mulheres para os lados da rua principal e ouvirem as crianças gritar no limiar das portas, tinham-se apressado a vestir a couraça e, apoiando a sua coragem um pouco duvidosa num mosquete ou numa partazana, dirigiram-se para a estalagem do Franc Meunier, diante da qual se comprimia, engrossando de minuto a minuto, um grupo compato, ruidoso e cheio de curiosidade. ------------------------ ro Pe vremea aceea se stîrneau mereu spaime, şi rare erau zilele cînd un oraş sau altul nu-şi trecea în hrisoave asemenea pacoste. en In those times panics were common, and few days passed without some city or other registering in its archives an event of this kind. fr En ce temps-là les paniques étaient fréquentes, et peu de jours se passaient sans qu'une ville ou l'autre enregistrât sur ses archives quelque événement de ce genre. de Damals war solche Panik keine Seltenheit, und es verstrich kaum ein Tag, ohne daß in der oder jener Stadt ein solcher Vorfall in der Ortschronik zu verbuchen war. it In quel tempo ci si spaventava con molta facilità e quasi tutti i giorni una città o l'altra registrava nei propri archivi fatti di questo genere. es En ese tiempo los pánicos eran frecuentes, y pocos días pasaban sin que una aldea a otra registrara en sus archivos algún acontecimiento de ese género. pt Naqueles tempos o pânicos era frequente e passavam-se poucos dias sem que uma ou outra cidade registrasse nos seus arquivos algum acontecimento do gênero. ------------------------ ro Nobilii se luau la harţă între ei; regele se războaia cu cardinalul; spaniolul se războia cu regele. en There were nobles, who made war against each other; there was the king, who made war against the cardinal; there was Spain, which made war against the king. fr Il y avait les seigneurs qui guerroyaient entre eux; il y avait le roi qui faisait la guerre au cardinal; il y avait l'Espagnol qui faisait la guerre au roi. de Gab es doch hohe Herren vom Adel, die fortwährend Händel miteinander hatten; lag doch der König in ständiger Fehde mit dem Kardinal, und hatte doch Spanien erst eben wieder Frankreich den Krieg erklärt. it C'erano i signori che guerreggiavano; fra loro; c'era il Re che faceva guerra al Cardinale; c'era lo Spagnuolo che faceva guerra al Re. es Estaban los señores que guerreaban entre sí; estaba el rey que hacía la guerra al cardenal; estaba el Español que hacía la guerra al rey. pt Havia os fidalgos que guerreavam uns com os outros; havia o rei que fazia guerra ao cardeal, e havia o Espanhol que fazia guerra ao rei. ------------------------ ro Pe lîngă aceste lupte mocnite sau obşteşti, tainice sau făţişe, mai erau pe deasupra hoţii, cerşetorii, hughenoţii, lupii şi valeţii care se năpusteau asupra tuturor. en Then, in addition to these concealed or public, secret or open wars, there were robbers, mendicants, Huguenots, wolves, and scoundrels, who made war upon everybody fr Puis, outre ces guerres sourdes ou publiques, secrètes ou patentes, il y avait encore les voleurs, les mendiants, les huguenots, les loups et les laquais, qui faisaient la guerre à tout le monde. de An Diebsgesindel und Bettelvolk war kein Mangel, und Hugenotten, Wölfe und Lakaienpack sorgten auch dafür, daß das Land nicht zur Ruhe kam. it Poi, oltre queste guerre celate o pubbliche, segrete o palesi, c'erano i ladri, i mendicanti, gli Ugonotti, i lupi e i servi che facevano guerra a tutti. es Luego, además de estas guerras sordas o públicas, secretas o patentes, estaban los ladrones, los mendigos, los hugonotes, los lobos y los lacayos que hacían la guerra a todo el mundo. pt Depois, além dessas guerras surdas ou públicas, secretas ou patentes, havia ainda os ladrões, os mendigos, os huguenotes, os lobos e os lacaios, que faziam guerra a toda a gente. ------------------------ ro Târgoveţii erau veşnic înarmaţi împotriva hoţilor, a lupilor şi a valeţilor, adesea împotriva nobililor şi hughenoţilor, cîteodată împotriva regelui, dar niciodată împotriva cardinalului sau a spaniolului. en The citizens always took up arms readily against thieves, wolves or scoundrels, often against nobles or Huguenots, sometimes against the king, but never against cardinal or Spain. fr Les bourgeois s'armaient toujours contre les voleurs, contre les loups, contre les laquais, — souvent contre les seigneurs et les huguenots, — quelquefois contre le roi, — mais jamais contre le cardinal et l'Espagnol. de Die Bürgerschaft schlug sich mit dem Diebsgesindel, den Wölfen und dem Lakaienpack herum, erhob die Waffen zuweilen wider die Herren vom Adel und wider die Hugenotten, nur selten einmal wider den König, niemals aber wider den Kardinal und die Spanier. it I cittadini s'armavano sempre per difendersi dai ladri, dai lupi, dai servi; spesso dai signori e dagli Ugonotti, qualche volta dal Re; mai però dal Cardinale o dagli Spagnuoli. es Los burgueses se armaban siempre contra los ladrones, contra los lobos, contra los lacayos, con frecuencia contra los señores y los hugonotes, algunas veces contra el rey, pero nunca contra el cardenal ni contra el Español. pt Os burgueses armavam-se sempre contra os ladrões, contra os lobos e contra os lacaios, muitas vezes contra os fidalgos e os huguenotes e algumas vezes contra o rei, mas nunca contra o cardeal e o Espanhol. ------------------------ ro Ca urmare a acestor năravuri înrădăcinate, în amintita zi de luni a lui aprilie 1626, tîrgoveţii, auzind larmă şi nezărind nici steagul galben cu roşu, şi nici uniformele ducelui de Richelieu, se repeziră cu toţii înspre hanul "La Morarul voios". en It resulted, then, from this habit that on the said first Monday of April, 1625, the citizens, on hearing the clamor, and seeing neither the red-and-yellow standard nor the livery of the Duc de Richelieu, rushed toward the hostel of the Jolly Miller fr Il résulta donc de cette habitude prise, que, ce susdit premier lundi du mois d'avril 1625, les bourgeois, entendant du bruit, et ne voyant ni le guidon jaune et rouge, ni la livrée du duc de Richelieu, se précipitèrent du côté de l'hôtel du Franc Meunier. de Aus dieser Gepflogenheit ergab sich demzufolge, daß die Meunger Philister, als sie an besagtem Aprilmontag Spektakel hörten, ohne weder die gelb und rote Standarte, noch die Livree des Herzogs von Richelieu zu sehen, sich eilig nach dem Gasthof Zum Freimüller begaben. it Da questa abitudine ormai inveterata, risultò che il già detto primo lunedì del mese d'aprile del 1625, gli abitanti di Meung, sentendo rumore e non vedendo né la bandiera gialla e rossa, né la livrea del duca di Richelieu, si precipitarono verso l'osteria del Franc-Meunier dalla quale proveniva il chiasso. es De este hábito adquirido resulta, pues, que el susodicho primer lunes del mes de abril de 1625, los burgueses, al oír el barullo y no ver ni el banderín amarillo y rojo ni la librea del duque de Richelieu, se precipitaron hacia la hostería del Franc Meunier pt Resultou portanto desse hábito adquirido que na supracitada primeira segunda-feira do mês de Abril de 1625 os burgueses, ouvindo barulho e não vendo nem o pendão amarelo e vermelho, nem a libré do duque de Richelieu, se precipitaram para as bandas da estalagem do Franc Meunier. ------------------------ ro Odată acolo, fiecare îşi putu da seama de pricina acestei fierberi. en When arrived there, the cause of the hubbub was apparent to all. fr Arrivé là, chacun put voir et reconnaître la cause de cette rumeur. de Dort konnte ein jeglicher die Ursache dieses Lärmens sehen und kennenlernen, it E non appena arrivati, poterono appurarne la causa. es Llegados allí, todos pudieron ver y reconocer la causa de aquel jaleo. pt Chegando lá, todos puderam ver e identificar a causa daquele rumor ------------------------ ro Un tînăr... să-i schiţăm portretul dintr-o singură trăsătură de condei: închipuiţi-vă pe Don Quijote la optsprezece ani; Don Quijote fără armură, nici pe piept, nici pe coapse, un Don Quijote îmbrăcat într-o haină scurtă de lînă, a cărei culoare albastră se schimbase cu vremea, bătînd nedesluşit cînd în vişiniu, cînd într-un azuriu ca cerul. en A young man—we can sketch his portrait at a dash. Imagine to yourself a Don Quixote of eighteen; a Don Quixote without his corselet, without his coat of mail, without his cuisses; a Don Quixote clothed in a wooden doublet, the blue color of which had faded into a nameless shade between lees of wine and a heavenly azure; fr Un jeune homme… — traçons son portrait d'un seul trait de plume: figurez-vous don Quichotte à dix-huit ans, don Quichotte décorcelé, sans haubert et sans cuissards, don Quichotte revêtu d'un pourpoint de laine dont la couleur bleue s'était transformée en une nuance insaisissable de lie-de-vin et d'azur céleste. de die niemand anders war als ein junger Mensch – ein Don Quichotte von 18 Jahren, ohne Panzer und Beinschienen, aber in einem wollenen Wams, dessen blaue Farbe sich in eine unbestimmbare Schattierung von Weinhefe und Himmelblau verwandelt hatte; it Un giovane... tracciamo con un tratto di penna il suo ritratto: figuratevi don Chisciotte a diciott'anni, ma un don Chisciotte senza corazza e senza cosciali, vestito di una giubba di panno il cui blu originario si era trasformato in una sfumatura indescrivibile di feccia di vino e d'azzurro pallido. es Un joven..., pero hagamos su retrato de un solo trazo: figuraos a don Quijote a los dieciocho años, un don Quijote descortezado, sin cotani quijotes, un don Quijote revestido de un jubón de lana cuyo color azul se había transformado en un matiz impreciso de heces y de azul celeste. pt Um jovem... - tracemos o seu retrato numa penada, imaginem D. Quixote aos dezoito anos, D. Quixote sem corselete, sem cota de malha e sem escarcelas, D. Quixote de gibão de lã cuja cor azul se transformara num tom indefinível de borra de vinho e azul-celeste. ------------------------ ro Faţa prelungă şi oacheşă, umerii obrajilor ieşiţi în afară ― semn de viclenie: muşchii fălcilor vînjoşi ― alt semn, după care deosebeşti fără greş pe un gascon, chiar cînd nu poartă beretă: tînărul nostru purta însă o beretă împodobită cu un soi de pană; en face long and brown; high cheek bones, a sign of sagacity; the maxillary muscles enormously developed, an infallible sign by which a Gascon may always be detected, even without his cap—and our young man wore a cap set off with a sort of feather fr Visage long et brun; la pommette des joues saillante, signe d'astuce; les muscles maxillaires énormément développés, indice infaillible auquel on reconnaît le Gascon, même sans béret, et notre jeune homme portait un béret orné d'une espèce de plume; de mit länglichem, braunem Gesicht, hervorspringenden Backenknochen als Merkmal von Pfiffigkeit, stark entwickelten Kiefern, dem untrüglichen Kennzeichen eines Gascogners, auch wenn er kein mit einer Feder geschmücktes Barett aufhatte. it Viso ovale e bruno dagli zigomi salienti, segno indubbio di astuzia; muscoli mascellari enormemente sviluppati, indizio infallibile dal quale si riconosce il guascone, anche senza berretto, e il nostro giovanotto ne portava uno ornato di una specie di piuma; es Cara larga y atezada; el pómulo de las mejillas saliente, signo de astucia; los músculos maxilares enormente desarrollados, índice infalible por el que se reconocía al gascón, incluso sin boina, y nuestro joven llevaba una boina adornada con una especie de pluma; pt Rosto comprido e moreno, maçãs-do-rosto salientes, sinal de astúcia, músculos maxilares enormemente desenvolvidos, indício infalível pelo qual se reconhece o Gascão, mesmo sem boina, e o nosso jovem trazia uma boina ornada com uma espécie de pluma; ------------------------ ro privirea deschisă şi ageră, nasul vulturesc, dar bine făcut; prea înalt pentru un băieţandru, prea scund pentru un bărbat împlinit; en the eye open and intelligent; the nose hooked, but finely chiseled. fr l'oeil ouvert et intelligent; le nez crochu, mais finement dessiné; trop grand pour un adolescent, trop petit pour un homme fait, de Das war bei dem jungen Mann jedoch der Fall; außerdem hatte er ein offenes, kluges Auge und eine Hakennase, und war von Figur für einen Jüngling zu groß, für einen ausgewachsenen Mann aber zu klein. it occhio grande e intelligente, naso adunco, ma finemente disegnato, troppo grosso per un adolescente e troppo piccolo per un uomo maturo. es los ojos abiertos a inteligentes; la nariz ganchuda, pero finamente diseñada; demasiado grande para ser un adolescente, demasiado pequeña para ser un hombre hecho, pt olhos francos e inteligentes; nariz adunco, mas finamente desenhado, muito alto para um adolescente, muito pequeno para um homem feito, ------------------------ ro un ochi mai puţin încercat l-ar fi luat drept fiul unui fermier, plecat în călătorie, dacă nu i-ar fi văzut spada lungă care atîrnată la cureaua de pe piept, se lovea de coapsa stăpînului, cînd acesta umbla pe jos, sau le părul zbîrlit al calului, cînd umbla călare. en Too big for a youth, too small for a grown man, an experienced eye might have taken him for a farmer’s son upon a journey had it not been for the long sword which, dangling from a leather baldric, hit against the calves of its owner as he walked, and against the rough side of his steed when he was on horseback fr et qu'un oeil peu exercé eût pris pour un fils de fermier en voyage, sans sa longue épée qui, pendue à un baudrier de peau, battait les mollets de son propriétaire quand il était à pied, et le poil hérissé de sa monture quand il était à cheval. de Wäre nicht der lange Degen gewesen, der ihm am Wehrgehänge baumelte und ihm beim Gehen wider die Waden, beim Reiten wider das Fell seines Gaules schlug, so hätte ihn ein schwach geübtes Auge für einen unterwegs befindlichen Gutspächterssohn gehalten. it Un occhio poco sperimentato avrebbe potuto scambiare il nostro giovane per il figlio di un fittavolo, senza la lunga spada che, appesa a una bandoliera di cuoio, batteva i polpacci del suo proprietario allorché questi era a piedi e il pelo irto della suacavalcatura allorché era a cavallo. es un ojo poco acostumbrado le habría tomado por un hijo de aparcero de viaje, de no ser por su larga espada que, prendida de un tahalí de piel, golpeaba las pantorrillas de su propietario cuando estaba de pie, y el pelo erizado de su montura cuando estaba a caballo. pt e que um olhar pouco experiente tomaria por um filho de rendeiro em viagem, sem a sua longa espada que, pendente do boldrié de cabedal, batia nas barrigas das pernas do seu proprietário quando ele estava a pé e no pêlo eriçado da sua montaria quando estava a cavalo. --------------